


Il dramma dell'angelo

by michirukaiou7



Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Extra/MemedelleRicorrenze/2008natale.html">Christmas' Meme 2008, 11. Angelo di cristallo</a></p><p>– Un anghelo… anbelo… Beh, una roba simile. L’ha comprato personalmente il Comandante, dice che va messo in cima all’albero. È bello, eh?<br/>Hijikata lo fissò scettico; si trattava, in pratica, di una specie di bambolotto di vetro con due ali attaccate alla schiena e le mani giunte, come in preghiera; i soldati lo guardavano deliziati, e lui a volte si domandava che avesse fatto di male per finire in quella specie di asilo per deficienti.<br/>E comunque, se continuava a fissare quel coso inutile, era perché “sbrilluccicava” a quel modo, altrimenti non lo avrebbe degnato della minima attenzione.<br/>Stupido affare e stupidi Amanto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il dramma dell'angelo

Toshiro Hijikata e Sougo Okita ne avevano fatti di danni, nella loro vita: ma poche volte ne avevano combinati di drammatici come quella volta dell’angelo di cristallo.  
Era Natale (ennesima novità importata dagli Amanto) e Kondo, splendidamente a suo agio, aveva preteso di addobbare il quartier generale della Shinsengumi in omaggio ai toni goliardici della novella festività; Hijikata aveva sperato con tutto se stesso nell’opposizione di qualcuno, chiunque (gli sarebbe andato bene persino Sougo!), ma tutti, capitani compresi (e quindi sì,  _anche_  Sougo), si erano mostrati entusiasti della novità.  
Maledetti.  
Si era detto che avrebbe semplicemente ignorato la cosa, e gli sarebbe anche riuscito, se quell’avanzo di galera di Okita non si fosse messo in mezzo.  
  
~*~  
  
Lui non c’entrava (glielo avrebbe rinfacciato per  _mesi_ , dopo, a Sougo): stava semplicemente camminando dalle parti della sala riunioni, gettando occhiate tutt’altro che interessate ai soldati che ridevano, felici come mocciosi, delle ghirlande e decorazioni varie che erano state scaricate in quantità industriale da Matsudaira-san ( _quell’uomo sapeva spendere i suoi soldi solo in roba inutile_ , si disse). Non gl’importava assolutamente di quella paccottiglia, ovvio; era solo stato attirato da uno strano luccichio, ed aveva soffermato troppo a lungo lo sguardo sull’oggetto della sua attenzione.  
– Vuole partecipare, Vice-comandante? – chiese Yamazaki, prima di venire fulminato da un’occhiataccia.  
– Figurati se m’interesso di questa roba – rispose risentito Hijikata; poi, visto che ormai era stato beccato, indicò con la sigaretta lo strano affare luccicante – Che diamine è?  
– Oh, questo – Yamazaki gli mostrò la statuetta – È un  _anghelo_  di cristallo.  
– Un  _cosa_?  
– Un anghelo… anbelo… Beh, una roba simile. L’ha comprato personalmente il Comandante, dice che va messo in cima all’albero. È bello, eh?  
Hijikata lo fissò scettico; si trattava, in pratica, di una specie di bambolotto di vetro con due ali attaccate alla schiena e le mani giunte, come in preghiera; i soldati lo guardavano deliziati, e lui a volte si domandava che avesse fatto di male per finire in quella specie di asilo per deficienti.  
E comunque, se continuava a fissare quel coso inutile, era perché “sbrilluccicava” a quel modo, altrimenti non lo avrebbe degnato della minima attenzione.  
Stupido affare e stupidi Amanto.  
La cosa più irritante era che capiva perfettamente bene perché Kondo l’avesse comprato, visto che, quando passò di nuovo, dopo pranzo, per la sala riunioni (a quell’ora deserta), l’occhio gli cadde di nuovo sulla statua dell’anghelo, o come cavolo si chiamava.  
Pessima mossa farsi distrarre da un oggetto così stupido, specie con Sougo Okita a piede libero per il quartier generale.  
Kondo gli aveva detto, la prima volta che si erano incontrati, che lui era un guerriero nato e che una delle sue maggiori qualità era quella di avvertire, molto prima di un normale samurai, il pericolo in avvicinamento. Che era anche l’unico motivo perché, in tutti quegli anni, Sougo non era mai riuscito a farlo fuori.  
Il colpo esplose a pochi centimetri dalla sua testa, ma anche quella volta era riuscito a scansarsi in tempo.  
– Che cazzo fai, idiota?!  
Okita lo guardò sconsolato – Perché cavolo ti sposti sempre, Hijikata-san?  
– Indovina un po’?! – ringhiò, sedendosi scocciato sui tatami, in cerca di una sigaretta; con un guaito, sollevò la mano che aveva poggiato a terra e la ritrasse sporca di sangue: guardò i residui di legno del tavolo e, ciò che era peggio, quelli di cristallo del  _coso_.  
– Oh cavolo – commentò Sougo, chinandosi – Vedi? Se tu fossi stato fermo, Hijikata-san, non avrei rotto l’ _anbelo_ di Kondo-san!  
– Si dice  _anghelo_ , deficiente – rispose il Vice-comandante accendendosi una sigaretta – E come fai a chiedermi di stare fermo e farmi ammazzare, imbecille?!  
– Sei un uomo talmente  _egoista_ , Hijikata-san – sospirò Sougo – Adesso come facciamo? Kondo-san non vedeva l’ora di mettere quel coso sull’albero, stasera.  
– Non parlare come se fosse anche un problema mio – ringhiò l’altro – Tu l’hai rotto e tu lo rimetti a posto.  
– E come faccio? – rispose sarcastico Okita, indicando i frammenti – È in mille pezzi! È ingiusto che si sia rotto lui, e tu sia ancora tutto intero.  
– Allora, la finisci o no?!  
  
~*~  
  
Dopo essersi scambiati ancora qualche insulto, decisero di andare a ricomprare il dannato affare di vetro (solo perché nessuno dei due aveva il coraggio di andare da Kondo ad annunciare la dipartita del suo); Hijikata affidò a Yamazaki il compito di recuperare ed occultare i pezzi dell’anghelo o quel che era, e fare in modo che nessuno si accorgesse della sua scomparsa.  
Ebbe così inizio un pomeriggio di calvario, perché batterono a tappeto tutti i negozi di Edo che vendevano decorazioni straniere, rendendosi conto sin da subito che si trattava di una missione disperata.  
– Non ce la faremo mai, Hijikata-san – commentò Sougo, sconsolato – Questi cosi si assomigliano tutti, cambia solo il materiale. Non te lo ricordi com’era quello di Kondo-san?  
– No – rispose scocciato il Vice-comandante, guardando nervosamente le saracinesche dei negozi che iniziavano ad abbassarsi; tanto non ce l’avrebbero fatta neppure se i negozi fossero rimasti aperti tutta la notte – Forza, torniamo al quartier generale.  
Fecero dietro-front nel più assoluto silenzio, una volta tanto.  
Arrivarono che la cena era terminata e tutti si erano radunati nella sala comune per trascorrere la serata, e Sougo sospirò, guardando le luci dell’albero ancora spente, segno che stavano aspettando loro.  
– Toshi! Sougo! – chiamò Kondo, andando loro incontro sull’engawa – Vi siete nascosti per non dover partecipare ai festeggiamenti, eh?  
Hijikata alzò gli occhi al cielo – Senti, Kondo-san… si è verificato un problema.  
– Che problema? – chiese l’uomo, sorpreso, guardando Okita.  
– È che oggi, passando per la sala comune…  
– …  _passando_? – lo fulminò Hijikata.  
– … insomma, è successo che ho…  
– …  _abbiamo_.  
Sougo lo guardò incredulo: incredibile quanto potesse il senso di colpa su quell’uomo… molto interessante – Sì, insomma, abbiamo rotto il coso-l’anbelo che avevi comprato per l’albero… Ci dispiace tanto, Kondo-san.  
– Abbiamo cercato quel coso in giro per la città, ma non ne abbiamo trovato uno identico – aggiunse, senza guardarlo, Hijikata.  
Per un attimo, al comandante della Shinsengumi parve che i suoi uomini di fiducia fossero diventati due ragazzini scapestrati che si presentavano, a testa bassa, a chiedere scusa dopo l’ennesima marachella; beh, c’era poca differenza dalla realtà, pensò scoppiando a ridere – Perché non me l’avete detto? Ero sicuro che si sarebbe rotto, in un modo e nell’altro, perciò ne avevo comprato due – concluse, indicando il tavolo dove, sotto gli sguardi incantati di tutti quelli che lo guardavano, “sbrilluccicava” l’angelo di cristallo.  
Sougo, che lo vedeva per la prima volta, balzò sull’engawa ed entrò nella stanza, unendosi al resto della Shinsengumi, mentre Hijikata rimaneva fuori, con la sigaretta quasi del tutto consumata in bocca; c’era qualcosa di incredibilmente affascinante, in quel luccicare, ma non lo avrebbe ammesso nemmeno sotto tortura.  
– Vuoi metterlo tu sull’albero, Toshi?  
Il vice-comandante si strinse nelle spalle – Non mi interessano queste cose.  
– D’accordo – concluse Kondo – Allora, gente, vogliamo mettere questo benedetto angelo al suo posto?  
Hijikata rimase ad osservare la scena da fuori la stanza.  
Però, quando tutti furono andati a letto, rimase un pezzo ad osservare il luccicare dell’angelo lassù, illuminato dalle luci multicolori dell’albero di Natale.


End file.
